Only You Know
by Rachel Kouhai
Summary: Ahri is the new student in school, and decides to befriend Talon. They gradually fall for each other. Later, Ahri tells Talon that she's not the kind of girl everyone thinks she is. Unfortunately for Ahri, a mysterious girl has a crush on Talon... Will she get in the way? Will Ahri lose to this girl? Read to find out.


All eyes were on her. Glances, smirks, whispers, blushing, even pointed fingers were directed at her. Everyone ignored the noisy snow storm outside.

"Is she new? She's hot.."

"Yeah, she's got the body. I heard yesterday from Miss Fiora that her name was-"

"ZING!" A sharp noise on the etwahl loudly interrupted the whispers in the corridor. Sona, a mute girl, rushed over to the new girl and hugged her lovingly.

"Sona, wait for m- Oh! Ahri! Welcome to the League Of Legends!" Draven welcomed, out of breath from chasing Sona. "Sona's told- err, wrote, to me all about you. You two must be very cooperative sisters."

"SHE'S SISTERS WITH SONA. OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO HOT!" yelled Garen. Katarina glared at the loud man, jabbing his ribs. Laughter erupted, though everyone agreed with Garen. Headmaster Zilean appeared at the corner.

"Go to your classes, Champions! The field trip to Bilgewater is tomorrow, so I know you're excited, but you must finish this school day! There is only 1 class left! Shoo!" His voice startled some students, but soon, they all swayed into their classrooms.

Ahri looked at her agenda, reading her schedule for her last class. She wondered why she had to come to school so late on his first day, but the thought wandered away as she headed into her last class– Science with Mr. Singed.

When she got to the class, Mr. Singed politely ordered her to sit at the seat in the far right, way in the back– the one next to a guy named Darius. Ahri gracefully stepped towards her seat, not noticing all the eyes lingering at her.

Darius, with a stern voice, secretly whispered to Ahri that Sona was one of his best friends, since his brother, Draven, was her boyfriend. Ahri smiled, feeling at ease for knowing someone she could trust to take care of her sister.

After the classes ended, Ahri hurried to her locker to put away all her stuff. She walked back home with a small group of people. There was her, Sona, Draven, and Darius. Draven and Darius were focused on Sona, as Ahri walked alone next to them silently. It was a lonely feeling... an empty feeling; however, she enjoyed watching people smile.

When she entered the house, she exhaled a puff of air, tired already from the day.

"Umm, so, let's find some outfits for the field trip tomorrow! I heard from Darius that we'd be gone for 3 days and 2 nights, so we should pack a lot of neccessities~" Ahri suggested. Sona nodded, going through her closet, along with Ahri. They packed their things, prepared for the next day that approached.

Sona banged on her etwahl to wake Ahri up. "Time to go!" was written on a note card, facing Ahri. Ahri swiftly got ready and walked to the League with Sona. There were 2 buses. Since they got to school early, they went in the first bus, and secured a seat in the back. Ahri was alone in a 2-seater, as Sona waited for Draven and Darius in a 3-seater.

More and more students came into the bus, crying for back-seats. Screams could be heard: "Move it!" "Ya stinkin' hoe!" "I'll slice your throat if you don't hand this seat over!" and similar threats floated around in the bus.

A boy in a cloak entered the bus, and it was full. The bus doors shut, and dissapointed cries were heard. "My beautiful Katarina! I will see you soon.." No one cared, though, for they were arguing over seats. The strange male walked deep into the back of the bus, sitting down right next to Ahri, before removing his cloak.

"Hello," Ahri greeted in a quiet voice, observing the guy. He had dark brown hair, a handsome face, and seemed nice. She found him attractive. He looked at her, introducing himself:

"Hi. I am Talon."

"Nice to meet you, Talon~" Ahri said in a cute voice, silencing the bus.

"No fair, I want to sit next to Ahri too!" The champions quarreled once more, causing Ahri to giggle, which made many students blush.

There was a lot of laughter on the bus, and endless talking. Draven and Darius asked Sona many questions about Ahri and herself as well.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

"Are we there yet?!" complained Lulu, disturbing everyone from napping, socializing, texting, gaming, etc.

"Another 2 hours, probably. We're going to Bilgewater, not the local shop. Plus, you're on a ship after this, too," the driver, a Summoner, replied. Groans echoed through the bus. Ahri had her head against the window, staring out the window. She sighed. Talon, who was texting his friend Ezreal, whom was on Bus 2,

sensed that Ahri was bored.

"Ahri.. right?" he asked. Ahri nodded. "You know how you take a pre-test before entering the League?" Ahri nodded again. "What did you score on it?"

"I got a 96 out of 100," she replied. "They said my positioning could be improved.. why do you ask?" Ahri had a sexy look on her face, and leaned closer to inhale his scent.

"I wanted to know if you were useless or not," Talon admitted. Ahri chuckled, grabbing a candy from her bag. She offered one to Talon, and he smoothly accepted it. They stopped talking for 15 minutes, as Talon texted Ezreal again. He looked over at Ahri, who leaned her head against the window again, but fell asleep this time. The bus was now almost completely silent, and all you could hear were the gentle sounds of fingers typing and people moving around in their seats. Talon continued to observe Ahri, looking at her whole body, head to toe. He thought she was gorgeous and found it cute how her nine foxtails curled up to look like one tail, which Ahri used as a pillow. He shook his head furiously, realizing that he doesn't know much about her. He had no right to have an interest on her, yet. He fell asleep a couple of minutes after, and the bus was completely silent for another 2 hours.

"Champions, I ask that you wake up now! We are at the port," the driver announced through the speaker, waking up all the students.

Ahri and Talon were the last out, and Ahri almost tripped walking to the port, but Talon caught hold of her. 'See, I knew he was nice,' Ahri told herself.

As they boarded the ships, Miss Fortune, the office secretary, loudly informed everyone that Bilgewater was her hometown before coming to the League. No one cared.

"So the storm was supposed to be calmer today," exclaimed Gangplank, the ship captain. "Stay calm, arr? Just a 2 hour ride 'ere."

Ahri went down the ship, going in the "cabin" with everyone else. They all talked and were curious about Ahri. They asked many basic questions: where she was from, her race, how she is so pretty, etc. Everyone seemed somewhat interested in her, and some guys were caught staring at her. Seeing all the attention that Ahri attracts, Talon got jealous. He talked to Ahri before them, and now they're all good friends with Ahri. He got to the on the same bed as Ahri, but they didn't feel close. Was there a wall between them? No. So then, why?

Talon took out this phone again to talk to Ezreal, who was all the way across the room, cuddling with his girlfriend– Lux. Talon wondered how people could be so caring. He found it awkward, then looked at Ahri. He held back his urge to touch her. Ahri caught Talon looking at her.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Ahri.. who ARE you?" he blurted. After a few seconds, he quickly said, "Oh, no, I didn't mean it in a rude way. I just–"

Ahri shushed him by putting her index finger over his lips. "Shh.. you know nothing about me," she reminded him with her normal seductive voice. "There's so much to learn, Talon. Let's just play along to my innocent-girl personality. I'll tell you more.. later." She winked at him, then laid on the bed, texting on her phone. "Say, Talon, you sure are popular."

"Huh?" he muttered. "I guess so too. That was such a random statement, though, Ahri."

"Everyone's talking about you. Katarina says you guys had sex before. Oh, and here, Riven said you kissed her. And– Oh. I must be getting too nosy. Sorry!" Ahri smiled nervously.

"Wha–? Why are they talking about me?"

"I asked them, 'what kind of guy is Talon?' and they replied honestly. So you're NOT a virgin!" She laughed. "Would've never guessed."

"Why do you want to know about me?"

"I can't be friends with someone I know nothing about," Ahri truthfully answered. Talon agreed, and was still thinking that same exact thing. Ahri fell asleep once more, as well as the Noxian boy. Everyone else slowly grew tired and bored of just sitting there, and fell asleep also.

"Woah!" The students all said in unison as they woke up. It was dark out– a storm had hit! The ship rode under some waves, but Bilgewater was in sight. They all got their bags, and within 10 minutes, they were there. Ahri walked out the ship, her legs moving smoothly and sexily. Talon looked at her closely, and Katarina caught him staring.

"She's fine, isn't she? I hope you fall in love with her. You can't just go around taking people's V-Cards, y'know. Ahri's cool." Katarina nudged him, then walked ahead of him to catch up with Garen. Talon caught up to Ahri, walking alongside her as they went to Bilge Hotel. It was a big hotel, and everyone was amazed.

"So here's the plan," announced Miss Fortune. "Get a hotel room. No more than 5 people per room. Then, you have 2 hours to tour Bilgewater, go shopping, stay in your room, well, basically to do anything. But you must be in here by 9. It's 7 P.M. now. At 9, we're all going to the restaurant for dinner. Now, go!"

Everyone booked a room and received their keys. Ahri was in a room with Talon, Sona, Draven, and Darius. Sona went with Draven and Darius to the Bilge Mall. Ahri stayed at the hotel with Talon.

"So, who are you, really? Now I want to know," Talon told Ahri. She was sitting on the bed– Talon sat on the floor, looking at her.

"Hmm. I'm Ahri, of course. Am I a virgin? Hmm, I don't know. I am a Gumiho, and I enjoy devouring people's life essences. Unless it's in the League Practice Arena. Then, it'll only be a temporary pain for them.. heh," Ahri replied.

Talon stood up and got close to Ahri. "You really are good at keeping your true personality hidden." He didn't realize that he got so close, and Ahri pulled his cloak (the part that was around his neck) in with her finger. She gave him a light kiss, but they both knew they wanted more.

"Now, won't you keep it a secret? I won't be able to kill someone without a different personality." Ahri looked into his eyes, as if she were taking the life out of his soul. "I hope you understand."

* * *

***_Author's Note:_ Hello! This is my first fanfic. c:**

**Big thanks to my beta reader (best friend): itstraac!**


End file.
